The Mystery of Tempest Rayne
by LucyPeace909
Summary: The Doctor arrives in the woods not far from a young woman's (Tempest Rayne) small home. They bump into each other coincidentally and she informs him that she hears voices. He knows it's more than mental illness, he explores her home and makes a discovery that could change both of their lives, forever. But should he tell her the truth about who she really is?
1. Meeting in the woods

Tempest ran as fast as she could, she was hearing things that she shouldn't be hearing. The voices continued yelling at her. Suddenly they stopped, she finally felt safe, but out of nowhere, BAM! She smacked into some large and hard. She fell backwards and stared up at what was in her way. "What in the bloody hell?" She stared wide eyed at the giant blue box that was in front of her. Why on earth was there a giant blue box, just sitting in the woods behind her house. The door of it slowly opened and out walked a thin man, with the most perfect hair she's ever seen. He looked around for a moment before his eyes landed on her. "Well Hello! I see you've already met the TARDIS." He extended his hand. She grabbed it and pulled herself up. "The whatis?"

"No not watis, TARDIS." She stared at him like he was an alien for a moment, little did she know. "It's how I travel." One of her eyebrows arched, "Why not travel by plane like a normal person."

"Because I'm not normal."

"So...why do you travel, in a.." She squinted, staring at the words on top, "A police...isn't the from like the '50s or something?" He just smiled lightly, "It's um...it's my space ship" he looked at it with a proud gleam in his eyes. She have a soft nod, "space ship huh...just when I didn't think I was insane enough, I run into a SPACESHIP that's driven by mister hottie-pants over here." She stated pacing trying to organize her thoughts, he just watched, with a large amused grin plastered on his features. "What are you looking at?"

"Mister Hottie-pants huh? I haven't ever heard that one before. You can still call me that if you want, but most people just call me The Doctor. And you are?"

"Tempest...wait..Doctor? What sort of Doctor? Psychology major? That'd be helpful right now."

"No major, just The Doctor. Why do you need a psychologist?"

"How are you just 'The Doctor'?"

"How are you just 'Tempest'?"

"Oh you can't ask that!"

"Then how come YOU can ask that?"

"QUIT! Just quit. You're The Doctor, got it." She rolled her eyes, and crossing her arms like a stubborn child. "What why are you and your spaceship in the woods." She starting going along with it, because she was almost certain she was dreaming.

"It just is, doesn't need an explanation." She shook her head, getting a bit frustrated with his vague answers. "okay..fine then. nice to meet you Doctor." She began heading back home.

"Isn't that the way you were just running from, quite fast I might add." All she did was shrug her shoulders and began walking, he rushed up beside her. "Why were you running?"

"To get away, what's it to ya?"

"Because I care…" She sighed and stopped.

"I hear things...like voices, and it seems like they're in my head but when I run, especially far away from my home, they stop. It's like there's something there causing it."

He nodded, his eyebrows knitted together as he analyzed what she was saying. "Maybe I can help?"

She gave a sharp scoff, "Sure, if you wanna." They walked back to her home in silence. What was she thinking bringing some strange man into her home. When she walked into the house, it was silent, the voices weren't there. The silence didn't last long, she cupped her hands over her ears and collapsed to the floor, they seemed to be louder. He rushed to her side, squated next to her as she began rocking back and forth. He wrapped his arms around her, and strangely enough she felt...comforted. The voices stopped again. Her eyes met his, shock apparent on her pale features. "How'd you do that?"

"I'm not sure…." He helped her up. "It's probably best if you stay beside me." He pulled out is sonic screwdriver. "What is THAT thing?"

"What? This? It's my sonic screwdriver, s'a handy little tool, that's all."

"Will you explain in detail who you are?"

"After we are finished here." He began looking around silently, pointing his screwdriver around. He stepped on a creaky floor board. Squatting down he held the screw driver at it, and just like he had expected, something was off. He motioned for Tempest to back away. She was afraid to, but she did. He pulled up the board, and glanced in. What he saw, shocked him. His voice squeaked, "What?" He turned back to look at her. "What?" He looked back under the floor board. She approached him, but he quickly put the board back. "What'd you find, what is it?"

"Nothing, mildew that's all." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back outside and into the woods. "Bloody let go of me! It's not mildew...or you wouldn't have reacted that way." He didn't speak, he opened the doors of the TARDIS and motioned for her to go in. "I am NOT going into that tiny little thing, no way!"

"Just get in!" he snapped, pushing her into the door.

"It'll be a tight sq...holy hell what? This isn't possible. It's big.."

"Yes bigger on the inside." He gave a small smirk and she turned around wide eyed, taking in the inside of the TARDIS. It startled her slightly, she ran out of the TARDIS and far away. This couldn't happen she was dreaming. She ran and ran, hoping that strange Doctor character didn't follow her, and once again..BAM she smacked into something else. "Damn I need to watch where I'm going.." This time she looked up to see a statue angel looking at her. "Why is that here?!" She stood up looking at it, "It's so pretty.." She moved her hand to touch it. "Tempest..whatever you do...DON'T turn around and look at me...and DO NOT blink!"

"Why?" suddenly she was filled with confusion and a small case of fear. "Just don't...it's not what you think it is." She kept her eyes open, staring at the gorgeous statue in front of her. A hand on her shoulder made her jump but she soon realized it was The Doctor. "Just back up slowly, still looking at it. I will steer you in the right direction of the TARDIS. She took small steps backwards as The Doctor held onto her. The made it back to the TARDIS, her eyes still watching the angel in the distance, she peered away for just one second, when she turned back around the angel was right there, not even a foot from her, staring at her. "When I tell you to come in, you back into here and close the door as fast as you can. She heard his footsteps walking away from her. She felt she was on the edge of a panic attack when the Doctor yelled, "NOW!" She stepped in, slammed the door, and suddenly the TARDIS jerked, causing her to fall. "My bum! It's gonna be bruised before the days over with!" He chuckled softly and helped her to her feet. "Sorry about that."


	2. Planet Okutet

"So...are you gonna explain to me what THAT creepy yet beautiful thing was?"

"A weeping angel, quite a unique species, and a kind killer. It only attacks when you can not see it, thats why when you are face to face to one, you should NEVER blink." She nodded, taking in the information. "Did it follow your...um..spaceship?"

"For once, I don't think it was after me…"He muttered quietly.

"So it was after me?! Why would it be after me?" He kept his eyes staring down at the ground. "I don't know." he lied, he knew why, but he didn't want to tell her, she didn't need to know. "So...you show up, in a blue police box spaceship, but that thing is after me? What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing, at all..it may be because you are associated with me now." Making his way to the door, he pushed it open. "Wait! it's still…" She looked over his shoulders. "nevermind, where are we?"

"Okuetet."

"Oku..what?"

"The planet of Okuetet" they walked out of the TARDIS, looking around. There were some serious strange looking beings walking around, but only a few, they appeared to be at a park of some sort. The Doctor led Tempest to a nearly empty area and sat down. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the beautiful scenery. "So what else does your space ship do?"

"Travels in time." He said matter of factly, knowing it was time to explain himself. "I'm a time lord. I travel through space and time, and yes I am an alien, from the planet Gallifrey."

"Planet whatifrey?"

"What? NO! no. Stop it...its Gallifrey. Enough with the whats."

"No...no you stop it you bleedin' twit!"

"You're rude…very VERY rude. You should be nice to me, I just saved your life."

"Oh come off it, it was coincidental."

"Oh great...another sassy ginger..here we go again." He muttered quietly.

"What was that Doctor?" He stayed silent, staring upward at the sky. Smirking he peeked back over at her, "So what do you think?"

"Of this place? It's beautiful." She inhaled deeply, then stopped. "Wait, we are on a different planet...how can I breathe?"

"They have oxygen too. Anyways, I suppose it's time to get back."

"Will it be safe? I mean with that statue hanging about my home."

"Yeah I'll make it disappear, don't worry about it." She nodded softly and stood up stretching and walking back towards the blue box. When she entered she looked around again, still baffled by the size. "This is really extraordinary...kinda like you." She looked at him giving him an actual sweet smile for once. In return, he gave her a smile, "Thanks. I knew there was niceness in ther somewhere."

"Hey don't kill the moment!" Tempest chuckled. They arrived back at Earth, but this time they landed smack dab in the middle of Cardiff. "I misjudged the landing a bit." he gave an embarrassed chuckle walking out of the TARDIS with Tempest following. "Well a little stroll hasn't ever hurt anyone." They began walking, only a few moments an American voice came from the distance.

"Doctor! Hey Doctor!"

"Just keep walking.."

"Why..?" She turned around, and holy crap the guy coming towards them. "And who are you?" She asked when he caught up.

"And who might you be, gorgeous?" Tempest's face blazed a bright scarlett. "I um..I'm..my names Tempest."

"And just like a storm, you have hit me." He grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"Alright Jack that's enough."

"I'm just saying hello."

"Yeah yeah, that's what you always say.

Come on red pepper we need to get you home." Her red cheeks quickly went from a soft red blush to a deep crimson due to her temper. It quickly subsided when she turned back to Jack. Those blue eyes, those dimples, that body...holy hell, he was the real mister hottie pants! "So where are you two headed off to?"

"Back to my place...wanna come?" She blurted without realizing what she had said and with realizing how badly it would get taken out of context. "Sure thing sweet cheeks." He gave a sexy wink, joining them on their journey. They arrived back at the TARDIS and walked in. Tempest leaned against the console casually. Jack joined her at the console, smiling his usual smug smile. "So what do you do, gorgeous?" The Doctor rolled his eyes, pulling levers and twisting knobs to get his beloved TARDIS to take Tempest home. "I'm a writer."

"Oh? A bright mind huh? What kind of stuff do you right, mystery? Romance? maybe a little smut here and there?" He smirked. "What are you insinuating, Captain?"

"Just curious if you're good at writing smut."

"You wanna find out?"

"You two stop it, just stop it." They both looked at The Doctor confused then laughed. "Are me and Jack making you uncomfortable?"

"I little, yeah. So...stop."

"Doctor...I don't want to go home yet..I'm still scared."

"Don't be, I'm gonna stay there to make sure the angels are gone. But first we are taking Jack...back where he belongs."


	3. Back Home

They arrived right in front of Torchwood, as Jack was exiting the TARDIS the Doctor grabbed his arm, deactivating his vortex manipulator once again. "Quit using that thing!" He just gave a grin and turned to Tempest, pulling her into a tight hug. He pulled back slightly keeping his hands firmly placed on her hips and gave another flirty grin. "Hope to see you again soon, and to learn some more about your smut writing." He winked and walked away. By this point, her face was bright red. "Wow that Captain Jack, he sure is something isn't he?"

"Yeah...a headache." She quirked an eyebrow, why was the Doctor seeming so jealous. She studied him as he worked on the console a bit more. When she looked at Jack, all she really felt was, attraction, but when she looked at the Doctor, something else tugged at her heart, but she wasn't sure what. He peeked up at her, something clouding his expression as their eyes locked. He looked back down at what he was working on. Before long the TARDIS jerked and they were travelling again. As she watched the Doctor, she started noticing more about him. She saw something within his eyes, something deep and wounded, and a part of her yearned to fix it. He cleared his throat. "We're here…" He was suddenly tense as he walked slowly out of the TARDIS. "Coast is clear."

"Can we go on a walk? Just through the woods." He nodded slightly. He honestly wasn't ready to leave her behind yet, but he needed to grab what was in her floor and leave soon. She didn't need to know about what was hiding in her home. As they walked silently, so much stuff was flooding his head. He kept his hands tucked into his jacket pockets, staring down at the ground.

"What's wrong Doctor?"

"Me? Oh nothing. Nothing at all."

"I'm not just talking about right now, why are your eyes so sad? Have you lost someone close?"

"I've lost a lot of people, Tempest."

"Family, friends.." She cleared her throat, "Girlfriends?"

His voice squeaked slightly, "NO!..no...well...friends...some you can say were girls yeah."

"Ah ha...so...lots of girls?"

"A few...all were just friends...really good friends."

"Did you love any of them?"

"Well...yeah...i suppose so...because they were...you know...my friends. I loved them like friends."

She stopped walking and eyeballed him. "What?"

"You loved someone...more than that. I can tell. Who was she?" She asked curiously.

"Just someone...it's in the past...it doesn't matter. She's happy now and that's what matters most."

"How's she happy, she didn't love you in return."

"She did, but now she has me...but a different me."

"How?" She was really intrigued now.

"It's complicated. There's another me, a half human me, in the alternate universe shes in."

"Yeah that's complicated. Well….hopefully your heart can heal" She placed her hand on his chest but jumped. "Hearts? Wait...do you have?"

"Yes I have two hearts, it's a time lord thing." She nodded some something happened, her eyes blacked out slightly and she felt a tightening in her own chest. She clinched it and tried catching her breath. Her vision came back, "What in the hell just happened." He held onto her tightly, he knew what happened, but he couldn't tell her. "My head hurts now." He steadied her, "Let's get you home and in the bed." All she could do was nod silently. They got back to her house and he helped her to her bed. "Don't leave me...please Doctor. I'm scared."

"I won't." He sat next to her on her bed as she started to drift.

"Promise?" He nodded as her eyes became heavier.

He watched her sleep for a little bit, trying to think what he should do. She was different, she was...well he couldn't understand it. He felt he knew what was best for her, yet he wanted to do something good for himself. If she knew the truth, it'd benefit him. But he needed to do what was best for her. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek before heading back to the loose floor board. He pried it up again and pulled out the object that was causing issues. He was also certain this would cause the angels to leave her alone. He looked down at the antiqued circle in his hand, gripping it tight and heading back into the woods. He entered the TARDIS, setting the object down, staring at it. Should he leave her behind?

"I have to, I have to go…" He pulled a lever and off he went.

Tempest rolled over stretching sitting up, "Well that was a good slee...Doctor?" She sat up quickly. "Doctor? Where the bloody hell did you go…"

As the Doctor travelled, he heard his name being called. "Doctor?" His eyes went straight to his confiscated object. He picked it up, gripping it tightly again. "I'm sorry, Tempest…"

She got up and looked around her home, no sign of the Doctor anywhere, and also, no sign of the voices either. She actually felt...alone. A chill ran through her body, she wasn't used to that. She kind of didn't want to be alone either. She made her way back to her room, laying down. "Doctor...come back…"

That's all he had to hear.."Doctor...come back.." the object spoke to him. He had to go back to her, he couldn't leave her. The TARDIS materialized in her front lawn this time, she heard it. She didn't even hesitate before she ran full speed out of her house. Opening the door, he paused, sawing her run from him, he opened his arms wide for her to come into them. She held onto him tightly for a few moments, but pulled away, punching his shoulder. "Why did you leave me?!" He grinned, her sassiness reminded him of someone, another ginger. "I did it because...well...I had to do something, I was coming back." Her eyebrow arched slightly, not believing him one bit. "So..the voices stopped!" She quickly changed the subject. "And I see no more angels, so...you saved me Doctor!" He nodded smiling slightly. "But now...I feel lonely…"

"You don't live with anyone?"

"No...the voices are the only company I had…"

"The TARDIS gets lonely too." They stared at me silently for a few moments. "Ya know...neither of us have to be alone."

"We don't?"

"No...come with me."

"Where?"

"Anywhere...any time. Where ever you want to go."

"Any time?

"Did i forget to mention...this is also a time machine." Her eyes widened in shock. "So...we can go anywhere...at all...in time and in space?"


	4. Meeting Poe

"So where do you want to go?"

"Hm..well…I've always been a fan of Edgar Allan Poe" A large grin spread across the Doctor's face. "Hmm...dark." He liked that idea. He made his way back to the console and in an instant, there they were, in Baltimore.

"Well here it is...from the looks of it...1849."

"The year and place he died." She looked up at the Doctor, looking a bit sad. "And from the feel of it...the same month." She rubbed her arms, feeling cold. The walked through the cold dark streets of Baltimore in search for the poet, but with no luck. Tempest sighed, "I think I need to get inside or I'm gonna catch a bleedin' cold!" The duo dipped into a nearby bar and found a table. They sat there and chatted for a bit. He let Tempest do most of the talking, every time she asked a question the Doctor deflected it. He didn't seem to want to reveal anything about himself or his past.

"Why won't you tell me anything about you?" He shrugged looking around. And then he saw him.

"I knew he'd be in a bar!"

"Who?"

"Poe!" He got up quickly walking towards a depressed and intoxicated looking Edgar Allen Poe. Tempest followed close behind the Doctor, she couldn't believe her eyes, it was really him! She sat down next to him and starting rambling away. "Oh my God….I love all of your stuff! Everything you've ever written! You are bloody amazing!" Edgar stared at the redheaded woman like she had lost her mind. "And every one seems to think somethings wrong with me…" He mumbled. "You'll have to excuse her, Edgar. She's a bit...delusional."

"I'm what?!" She glared daggers at The Doctor. "I'm the Doctor, and this is my friend, Tempest."

"Doctor?"

"Yes that's me."

"And Tempest!" She rang in, grinning widely.

He gave them a grim look, "and what do you want? A sad story, a poem?"

"Nothing just to say hello really to meet the great Poe." The Doctor chimed in confidently.

"And what do you know of me?"

Tempest smiled and looked at the Doctor and back at Edgar, speaking softly.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary.

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,

As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

'tis some visitor', i muttered, 'tapping on my chamber door.,

only this and never more."

His eyes widened at his beloved poem, but not before a soft tapping was heard on a nearby window. The Doctor made his way to the window slowly and peaked out, but he saw nothing. He kept his hands tucked into his pockets as he approached Tempest and Edgar once more. Tempest glanced at the Doctor quickly, smiling before reciting a bit more.

"Ah. Distinctly I remember its was in the bleak December,

and each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.

eagerly I wished the morrow; vainly I sought to borrow….

*TAP TAP*

There the tapping went again, this time The Doctor ran outside. Moments later Tempest and Edgar followed. All that was heard was lots of flapping above their heads. Edgars eyes widened, "It's the ravens…" Tempests eyes met his, "The ravens? Like..from you poem..what about them?" One swooped down aiming at Edgar, he quickly jumped to the ground. "Quick inside!" The Doctor yelled. The three of them hurried back into the pub. "Those were the biggest bloody raven's i've ever seen!" Tempest peered out the window, the night suddenly appearing darker. The Doctor turned to Edgar. "Get to explaining...I know they have to do with you."

"I-I don't know...they appeared before I wrote the poem, so I wrote the poem about them, and every time I read it allowed or someone else does, they come out. It's like some sort of witchcraft or something, I don't know…" He quickly chugged his drink.

"But those ravens..their human sized...those aren't now bloody ravens, Doctor..what in the hell are those?!" Tempest began panicking. The Doctor just nodded, sliding his glasses onto his face looking outside, "Mhm...yep..those are ravens alright...just..big..huge..ugly ravens." He looked back at her, "But we need to figure out what they want.."

"Yeah...ya think? You may be the Doctor, but you're certain no rocket scientist." She rolled her eyes, beginning to pace." Edgar smirked, "Do you always end up with women like her?"

"Usually yeah.."He nodded.

After a few moments, the ravens seemed to disappear and the night went back to normal. Tempest and The Doctor stayed in an extra room in Edgars home for the night. She sat on the end of the bed staring at the floor. "So how are we going to figure out what those thingies are?" She peered up at a pacing Doctor. "Not sure yet, but, that's the fun it it all, trying to figure it out. We will get there." He plopped down on the bed next to her. She laid her head gently on his shoulder sighing. "You do this sorta stuff often don't you, Doctor?" He nodded and leaned his head against hers, sadness suddenly filling his hearts again.


End file.
